Behind These Hazel Eyes
by vonniebeth
Summary: Me and Double Agent Danamite are in a fight, and it's up to the Clan and some Next to Normal characters to make things better... or worse? Please read and review.


**okay, so this fic was written for a reason. You all should know that me, iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 and Double Agent DD (although I refer to her as Danamite) all go to the same school. Well, on Tuesday, me and Danamite got in a fight, which activated my super sensitivity and a lot of chaos. Well, to ease the anger out of me, I wrote this. It's random, and might actually be boring. Tell me what you think. (PS: I think I did a better job incorporating everyone in the Clan. Now I just need to distribute lines better)**

Scene I: The Lunch Table

*me, iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 and the rest of our lunch group are hanging out at our usual lunch table*

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: *humming Totally Fucked, drawing more American Idiot fan art*

Me: *guiltily finishing homework*

Double Agent Danamite: *arrives at lunch table, puts her lunch down* Hello.

Lunch group: *doesn't respond*

Me: Danamite…

Double Agent Danamite: Not now.

Me: But it's important.

Double Agent Danamite: Nothing is ever important with you.

Me: Fine, then I'll ask my BETTER friends.

Double Agent Danamite: Fine, see if I care.

Me: Fine, I will… but, Danamite, why won't you just let me ask my question?

Double Agent Danamite: Cuz you're annoying.

Me: *gasps* Oh, then fuck you!

Double Agent Danamite: *gasps* Same to you, bitch!

Me: Fine.

Double Agent Danamite: Fine.

Me: Fine!

Double Agent Danamite: Fine!

Me: FINE!

Double Agent Danamite: FINE!

Me: *yells at the top of my lungs* FINE! *starts crying*

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Dr. Fine!

Me: *stares with tear-filled eyes*

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Sorry. Hey, I'm sure you and DD will make up soon.

Double Agent Danamite: Never.

Me: Nunca.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: I think we need help. Clan headquarters. After school.

Me: Who?

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: BOTH OF YOU! And both of you better show up.

Me: *sadly* Okay.

Double Agent Danamite: *angrily* Whatever.

Scene II: Clan Headquarters

*iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 is dragging me and Double Agent Danamite into the Clan Headquarters, where the Clan is sitting around being bored*

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: *calls out* Anyone here?

ElianaMargalit: We're all here. Is something wrong?

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: *gestures to me and Double Agent Danamite*

Double Agent Danamite: She started it.

Me: *on the verge of tears* I did not!

ElianaMargalit: *sighs* It's their 20th fight this month.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: I know. And it's only early October.

BluestBlood: You thinking what I'm thinking?

ElianaMargalit: Oh yeah.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Call in Dr. Fine!

BluestBlood: Uh, honey, I meant I meant conflict mediation.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Oh, right.

Diana: *walks in* And I shall help.

Me: Di, Danamite's being mean to me.

Double Agent Danamite: How about you call me DD for a change?

Me: How about you leave me alone?

Double Agent Danamite: What law says I should?

Diana: I think I appreciate the Supreme Court more and more.

Me: *stares at Diana weirdly*

Diana: Sorry.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Hey, that's it! We can hold a trial!

BluestBlood: That's a lot better than conflict mediation.

Me: Wait a minute. For what? There's nothing to hold a trial for.

Double Agent Danamite: Will you PLEASE keep your mouth shut?

Me: Make me.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Trial time.

Me, Double Agent Danamite: Pass.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Now.

Scene III: Clan Courtroom

*the Clan is getting assembled for the trial*

Me: Hey, wait a minute. Since when do we have a courtroom?

Bailiff: Quiet in the court!

Me: Who are you?

Bailiff: Does it matter? All rise for Judge Goodman.

Me: Who's Judge Goodman?

Gabe: *walks into courtroom* Alright, at ease.

Greengirl16: GABE!

Clan: *screams like fangirls*

Gabe: *pounds mallet* Order, order! I am the judge of this case, known as _Double Agent DD v. oreoprincess0401_. Are the lawyers present?

ElianaMargalit, BluestBlood: *walk in dressed as lawyers* Yes.

Gabe: Uh…

ElianaMargalit: I am representing Miss Oreoprincess0401, the defendant.

BluestBlood: And I'm for Miss Double Agent Danamite, the plaintiff.

Double Agent Danamite: *angrily* It's DD!

Me: *whispers* I didn't hire you to be my lawyer, ElianaMargalit.

ElianaMargalit: Shh!

Henry: *runs in* I HATE jury duty.

YourEyes1012: HENRY!

Clan: *screams like fangirls, again*

Gabe: *pounds mallet, angrily* Order, order!

Clan: *continues to scream*

Gabe: ORDER, DAMN IT!

Clan: *silenced*

Henry: Sorry I'm late. It didn't occur to me that registering to vote meant jury duty.

Me: Well, DUH!

Henry: Quiet, you! No one asked for your opinion. *stares at the jury, consisted of all the other members of the Clan* Oh boy…

Gabe: Bailiff, who's up to the stand first?

Bailiff: The court calls Double Agent DD to the stand.

Double Agent Danamite: Great. *walks up to the stand*

Bailiff: *with Bible* Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?

Double Agent Danamite: *puts hand on Bible* Whatever.

Bailiff: State name for the record.

Double Agent Danamite: DD C-B.

ElianaMargalit: *steps forward* On behalf of oreoprincess0401, I have to ask: have you ever hurt her physically?

Double Agent Danamite: What does this have to do with anything?

ElianaMargalit: *raises eyebrows*

Double Agent Danamite: No, okay? No. Next question, come on.

ElianaMargalit: Jeez.

*5 minutes later*

ElianaMargalit: Nothing further, your Honor. *laughs* Gabe, an honor?

Double Agent Danamite: Can I leave now?

Gabe: I don't know. Bailiff, can she?

Bailiff: Sure. Next, court calls oreoprincess0401 to the stand.

Me: Yippee. *walks up to the stand, trips and falls*

Double Agent Danamite: Ha. Ha.

Me: Shut up.

Bailiff: *with Bible* Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the…

Me: Yadda, yadda, yadda. Yes.

Bailiff: State name for the record.

Me: McWeirda Natalia Marquez.

Bailiff: Excuse me?

Me: Never mind.

BluestBlood: Okay, so I was going through Double Agent _DD_'s file and I see that you have been accused of being mean to her and taking random pictures of her.

Me: Don't blame me for that. I'm not mean… am I? And the pictures are for my photography class.

Double Agent Danamite: I object.

Gabe: *pounds mallet* Overruled. Continue.

*blah, blah, blah, the case continued…*

Bailiff: Alright, finally, the court calls iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 to the stand.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: Why?

Bailiff: *death stare*

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: I'm going. And, yes, I'll tell the truth, so don't bother.

Diana: Is it true that you let your friends fight for no reason?

criminally-insane-girl: Oh my god, Di! You're a lawyer?  
Diana: Yes. Yes I am. So, tell me, why?

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: I don't know…

Gabe: Guilty. I shall sentence you to jail time.

iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12: *gasps* WHAT?

Me, Double Agent Danamite: You can't do that! *we look at each other* I'M SORRY! *to Gabe* You can't send the president to jail! She didn't do anything!

Gabe: Exactly.

ElianaMargalit: So you're sending her to jail on purpose.

Gabe: Yes…

Me: That's against the law, dude! 3rd amendment!

Everyone: *stares at me*

Me: I think I should keep my mouth shut.

Double Agent Danamite: No, you don't have to. You're right. GABE should go to jail for arresting for no reason.

futurestar26: Yeah!

thatlampshade: Yeah!

crazyunrabidfangirl: All in favor, say aye!

Everyone (except Gabe): Aye!

Gabe: Mommy, help me!

Diana: Gabe, I'm sorry, but you should know better.

Double Agent Danamite: *snickers* Did he just call Diana 'Mommy'?

Me: Yes. So, are we friends again?

Double Agent Danamite: Of course we are!

futurebwaystar: Aw! PARTY TIME!

Scene IV: The Goodman House

*Diana decides to throw the party at her house to make up for Gabe trying to arrest iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12*

Dan: *shakes head* Di, are you sure this was a good idea?

Diana: Sure I'm sure. See, they're all having fun.

Clan: *plays Pin the Tail on the Henry*

Henry: *silently begs for mercy*

Natalie: *walks through the front door* I'm home.

Agent Ilse Steifel-Bashoff: Hi Natalie.

Natalie: *screams* I'm not home! *runs out the front door*

werewolf-in-training: Aw, she should have stuck around. I brought Pin the Natalie in the Closet, so we can have Henry forever.

greengirl16: Well, at least she's gone…

YourEyes1012: My turn! *puts on the blindfold* Henry, wish me luck!

Henry: Please miss…

Dan: I still don't think this was a good idea…

Me, Double Agent Danamite: RANDOM DANCING! *plays Gimme Gimme Gimme by A-Teens*

Clan: *starts dancing*

Diana: That looks like fun. *joins dancing*

Dan: Aw, why not? *joins dancing*

Henry: I can't feel my legs.

Clan: *excitedly* Yay!

Henry: *mutters indistinctly*

Scene V: Jail

*Natalie is angrily visiting her brother*

Natalie: I cannot believe that you failed! It's so simple!

Gabe: I can't help that they made up before I had a chance to close the case.

Natalie: You're not even a real judge. You're not even real. You're dead.

Gabe: Don't rub it in. Plus, you owe me, so bail me out.

Natalie: Okay. *walks away* Bye Gabe. I'm bailing on you.

Gabe: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Natalie: *waves as she leaves Gabe*

Gabe: Darn…

The end (:


End file.
